


Outrun

by Taskir



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Originally written 2006, for the firefly100 prompt, "fire".





	Outrun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2006, for the firefly100 prompt, "fire".

Mama taught you how to deal with the devil.

The devil's got a man's shape, but burning hot eyes, like his mind's nothing but a glowing furnace. Meet his eyes square, and show him you ain't afraid because you know what he is.

Then run. 

You don't want to think of your mama, long gone to the ground, as a liar.

But you can't outrun a _kuàisù de húndàn_ like the devil. No need. He’ll smile, tip his hat, and leave you be.

You won't even notice the embers he's slipped into your brain 'til they show up in your eyes.


End file.
